Change of Heart
by italianangel38
Summary: It's different then most of the stories i wrote, so please read it and keep and open mind *Poll inside for my next story* Chapter 2 is up
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I got this idea for this story when I was dreaming (literally) and it was actually kinda cool so I made it into a story. OK ground rules for this story. 1: no flames in your review 2: it's really different then my other stories so keep an open mind 3: the characters are sort of out of character so it's different, so keep an open mind again. Thanx and Please R&R  
  
Here's my deal cause I feel like doing something like this, keep an open mind in this story and when you review tell me if you want a J/C story or a T/V story and whichever gets the most votes I'll write one for that, to make up for this weird story lol.  
  
  
"I still don't get it, what's going on? Do you like Tyler?" Val demands  
  
"OK how many times do I have to tell you, no there is nothing going on." Caitie exclaims  
  
"Hey Caitie" Tyler says passing them by "Oh hi Val" He says noticing her.  
  
"Nothing's going on?" Val asks and storms off in the other direction  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" Marie another cheerleader asks falling in step with Val and linking arms with her.  
  
"Nothing I just think my so-called best friend is going after the guy I like." Val explains  
  
The brunette frowns "Who Tyler?" She asks  
  
"Yes, I thought ugh I thought I could at least count on Caitie to not- oh I don't know" Val says frustrated  
  
Marie's blue eyes widen with disbelief "Oh I don't believe Caitie would do that!" She says  
  
"Yea well believe it."  
  
"I'm really sorry, listen why don't me and you go out after school for a snack? My treat."  
  
"You know I would really like that, but I won't be able to stay long I have to go to the station."  
  
"Hey I understand I am just shocked we don't have practice today." Marie smiles  
  
"So then I'll meet you in front of your car after school." Val says  
  
"Great! OK I have to go study for a test or I will never pass."  
  
"OK good luck on your test."   
  
"Thanks I'll need it. Bye" Marie gives Val a hug before going into the library "Keep your head up high today"  
  
"OK I will"  
  
Val goes into her classroom "Why were you talking to Marie?" Caitie asks  
  
"Cause she is really nice and sweet and just because she is a cheerleader doesn't mean you should judge her." Val insists  
  
"Besides she's hot" Jamie says leaning over "And she is really nice."  
  
"Whatever I still don't like her." Caitie says  
  
"You don't even know her." Val argues  
  
"Yea, seriously Caitie she is really sweet. I just pretend she isn't a cheerleader." Jamie jokes  
  
"Doesn't matter, I won't ever like her, I never have."   
  
"Look. No offense but I really don't care." Val says annoyed  
  
"Oh crap" Jamie mutters  
  
**********************  
  
"Hey baby" Marie says as a pair of arms wrap around her waist, where they are standing behind a shelf of books in the library.  
  
"Hey yourself…..what's wrong?"  
  
Marie sighs "I don't know, I just feel so bad about all this, and sneaking around, I feel so bad for Val."  
  
The arms pull her closer so that she can practically feel his lips on hers "So bad that you want to tell her?" Tyler asks  
  
"Hmm maybe not that bad." She says leaning in for a kiss  
  
"You're right though. We will have to tell her."  
  
"I know but how do we tell her?" She asks frowning  
  
"Not a clue, but I have been talking to her less, maybe she will give it up after a while."  
  
"I don't think so, remember how many times I said no to you? And she is mad at Caitie like it's Caitie's fault or something."  
  
"That's true and I hate to even say this but Val blaming Caitie gives us a little more time to think of something." Tyler says  
  
"It does" Marie admits " I just wish we could go away forever"  
  
"I have an idea. it's not forever, but how about a weekend?" Tyler asks  
  
"This weekend?"  
  
"Yea, we can go to William's beach house, it's about an hour away. I can bring Jamie and you can bring your cousin Ali, I think Jamie likes her."  
  
"Well…." She hesitates "Ok, but why Jamie? Not Hank?"  
  
"Because Hank would find out and he is going to visit his brother at his college this weekend, and Ali knows about us, so she can-"  
  
"Keep Jamie busy?" Marie asks doubtfully  
  
"I know it's sneaking around again, but it's the only way we can be together alone for once."  
  
"You're right. Let's do it." Marie agrees  
  
"Great tell your parents and Ali today, we can leave tomorrow after school."  
  
"Consider it done, now we have to go study so we don't fail" They grab their books and head out to the main part of the library.  
  
******************  
  
That day after school  
  
"I am still so mad at Caitie" Val exclaims as they sit down with their food  
  
"Why?" Marie asks momentarily forgetting  
  
"Cause she still says nothing is going on with her and Tyler, and then she has the nerve to say she doesn't like you either."  
  
"Oh" Marie says feeling uncomfortable  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of told you, don't worry about it" Val says "So do you want to hang this weekend?"  
  
"I would, but I am spending the weekend with my cousin Ali." Marie explains  
  
"Sounds like fun. Maybe next weekend then." Val looks at her watch "Oh I have to get going."  
  
"OK see ya Val"   
  
"OK and thanks so much for this." Val gets up  
  
When Val is out the door, Marie exhales and gets up to leave so she can call Marie.  
  
***********************  
  
At the station  
  
"Hey Jamie can I ask you something?"  
  
"What's up Tyler?" Jamie asks  
  
"Want to come with me this weekend to William's beach house. I was going to ask Hank but he is going to visit his brother up at college."  
  
"Gee I don't know- second choice huh?" Jamie says  
  
"You should go man, food, no parents, T.V., music the beach and food." Hank says  
  
"OK, OK. You convinced me, I'm in" Jamie agrees  
  
"In where?" Val asks walking in  
  
"Me and Tyler are going up to William's beach house for the weekend" Jamie says  
  
"Sounds like fun." Val says, just as the siren goes off and they go off running  
  
******************  
  
The next morning Caitie is standing by Val's locker trying to apologize when out of the corner of her eye she sees Tyler pass by Marie and whisper something in her eye, Marie smile and nod.  
  
"If you want to blame someone Val, it should be Marie." Caitie says  
  
Val turns around to where Marie is at her locker talking to Jamie. "Are you sure you're not jealous that Jamie is over there talking to her, and not you?"  
  
"I don't believe this" Caitie says walking away shaking her head.  
  
********************  
  
That night Tyler picks up Jamie, and they drive off but soon stop in front of a house.  
  
"Why are we stopping." Jamie asks   
  
"Well I thought it would be nice to have some company this weekend." Tyler says  
  
Jamie turns around to see Marie and Ali walk over to the car, put their stuff in and get in.  
  
"Jamie, you remember my cousin Ali right?" Marie asks  
  
"Yes, I do" He turns to Tyler "Some company will be very nice."   
  
"I thought so" Tyler says as he pulls away from the curb.  
  
An hour later they pull up in front of the house.  
  
"Everyone out!" Tyler says happily "Hey I got that." He grabs Marie's bag  
  
Jamie raises his eyebrows at the gesture but says nothing.  
  
They go inside and Jamie forgets all about the bag thing as he exclaims "This place is huge!"  
  
"Like it?" Tyler asks "Come on I'll show you guys around."  
  
They walk down a hallway "OK these are the bedrooms, you can take this one Jamie, I'm across the hall, Ali you're next to Jamie and Marie your next to me. All the rooms have a door leading outside, ok I'll show you guys the rest." He leads them around the corner. "Here's the living room, the rec room, pool room, and the kitchen."  
  
"Jamie! How about a game of pool?" Ali asks grabbing his arm  
  
"Sure" He follows her in  
  
"I'll go make something for dinner." Marie says  
  
"Burnt food coming up!" Ali says jokingly  
  
"I'll make sure she doesn't burn anything." Tyler says following her in.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Val I'm surprised your home, it's Friday night, shouldn't you be out with Marie or someone?" Caitie asks  
  
"No Marie is away for the weekend, and if you didn't think I was going to be home, why did you call?" Val asks  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you know where Jamie is?"   
  
"Yea, he and Tyler went to William's beach house for the weekend."  
  
"With Tyler's parents?"  
  
"No it's a guys weekend." Val says  
  
"Sounds like a nice coincidence for all of them to me." Caitie says  
  
"I have to go Caitie, bye." Val hangs up the phone with a weird feeling but shakes it off.  
  
*****************  
  
"I think it's done." Marie says opening the oven and pulling out the tray. "Ow!" She exclaims dropping the pan onto the counter.  
  
"What happened?" Tyler asks  
  
"I burnt my wrist on the tray." Marie explains  
  
"Here run in under some water." Tyler places her arm under the sink.  
  
Marie giggles   
  
"What?" He asks  
  
"Nothing it's just you went into total EMT mode." She laughs  
  
"EMT mode? I'll show you." He splashes her with the water.  
  
"Hey, hey! Don't wet the injured." She says still laughing  
  
"I wish I had what they have." Ali sighs watching them from the pool room leaning on her pool stick.  
  
"What exactly do they have?" Jamie asks coming up behind her.  
  
"Oh uh their really good friends." Ali says carefully  
  
"Right…..just friends." Jamie says watching them. "They don't look like just friends."  
Ali sighs "I swear"  
  
"OK" Jamie says not convinced  
  
****************  
  
"This is the best frozen pizza I ever ate." Jamie says sarcastically  
  
"Hey!" Marie throws a towel at him "At least it's not burnt"   
  
"She's right" Ali agrees "Last time she cooked at my house, she almost blew up the oven."  
  
"I did not" Marie insists "I just got really smoky and the food got really big." She defends herself, she glances over at Tyler and smiles  
  
Jamie catches that and puts down his food. "OK what's going on with you two?"  
  
"What?" Tyler asks through a mouthful of food.  
  
"You two are, I don't know but there is something going on with you two."  
  
Marie looks down at her food. "You're right."  
  
"We're going out. We have been for a while." Tyler says  
  
"How long?" Jamie asks  
  
"2 monthes" Ali says "Oops sorry your line Marie."  
  
"I knew it! I knew something was up." Jamie exclaims "No one knows huh?" He asks  
  
"No, just Ali and now you." Marie says  
  
"Not even your parents?" Jamie asks  
  
"Well, yea they do, but my parents wont say anything cause they say I have to do whatever I think is right, and Marie's parents don't care either way." Tyler says  
  
"So that's why you haven't been talking to Val?" Jamie asks  
  
"Yea, we don't know how to tell her, we were both friends with her first, and I did like Val for a while but I met Marie and I kind of fell for her, and I must of asked her out for 2 weeks before she said yes."  
  
"I didn't want to do this to Val, but I really do love Tyler." Marie admits  
  
"See, that's true love." Ali sighs  
  
"But we are totally screwed." Marie sighs "Val would never forgive this, I wouldn't if I were her."  
  
"You're right you both are, and Caitie already thinks you two like each other, you should really tell Val, before her and Caitie aren't friends so she still has someone to talk to." Jamie says  
  
"Hey Tyler? I didn't want to mention this ever, but since we're on the topic,when Val finds out, you two will still have to work with each other at EMS." Ali says  
  
"Yea, I know, I 've been thinking about quitting." Tyler says  
  
"You're what? You love EMS" Marie exclaims  
  
"I love you more."   
  
"We should go." Ali says quietly to Jamie  
  
"No, stay and eat, I'm not hungry anymore anyway." Marie gets up and Tyler follows her.  
  
"This is really bad." Jamie says when they disappear around the corner.  
"I know." Ali says  
  
A half hour later, Marie walks out with Tyler.   
  
"I'm calling Val and telling her, I can't keep this up." Marie says clearly upset  
  
"Marie just calm down, we can do this later, let's at least enjoy the rest of tonight." Tyler asks  
  
"Marie I'm with Tyler, forget about it tonight, do it tomorrow." Ali says  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"I think you should sleep on it at least so you can be more calm." Jamie says  
  
"Let's watch a movie tonight and then take care of this tomorrow." Tyler coaxes  
  
"OK" She agrees.   
  
  
"Tomorrow I'm calling her and none of you better try to talk me out of it."  
  
  
  
To be continued, please R&R, I'll have more posted soon, along with whichever story that gets the most votes. I'll tally the final count for the votes which i will count on Spet. 5 (1st day of school, and I will try to have the story up for either Thursday or Friday 


	2. Break her Heart

Hey thanx soooo much for all of the reviews (and votes lol) for my last chapter, cause I know this is a really different story, so far if you have been counting J/C is in the lead with 5 with T/V trailing behind with one, so better get your votes in! And vote everytime you review so by now you can get 2 votes in lol! I'm having fun with this if you can tell. Time for the story.  
  
The next morning.  
  
Tyler wakes up to find Marie sitting in the living room with the phone in her lap.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks sleepily  
  
"I'm waiting for it to become a decent hour, that Val might actually be awake during." Marie explains  
  
Tyler sighs and sits down on the couch.   
  
"Morning" Ali says walking in  
  
"How long have you been awake?" Marie asks immediately   
  
"A few minutes why?"   
  
"Never mind" Marie checks her watch again  
  
"Are you waiting for a good time to call Val?" Ali asks  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Well, let me give you some advice, go eat some breakfast, take a shower or a walk or do something, cause this isn't something anyone wants to wake up to." Ali says gently  
  
"How 'bout not?" Marie says slightly annoyed "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap I am so stressed out about this"  
  
"It's ok, but I really think you need to do something for a little while at least." Ali suggests  
  
"I am doing something, I am sitting here waiting patiently" Marie replies stubbornly   
  
Ali sighs and goes into the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal.  
  
An hour later Jamie stumbles into the room, "What time is it?" Marie asks forgetting she is wearing a watch  
  
"11:00 I think" Jamie yawns "Is everyone awake?"  
  
"For a while now." Tyler answers as Marie gets up with a phone in tow and heads to the privacy of her bedroom.  
  
Marie sits down shakily on her bed and starts to dial, three tries later the phone rings.  
  
"Hello?" The familiar voice asks  
  
"V-Val?" Marie asks tentatively   
  
"Marie? Hey how's it going at your cousins?"  
  
"I need to talk to you, it's really important."  
  
"What's wrong?" Val asks concerned   
  
"I didn't go to my cousin's this weekend."  
  
"So where are you?"  
  
"Well I am with Ali, but I am also with Jamie and Tyler…………..Val?"  
  
"I'm here." Val says faintly  
  
"Just listen, OK? Tyler started to like me about 2 and a half months ago, and he kept asking me out, and even though I liked him I said no, because of you and you're my friend. He was so relentless about it, and we would hang out in groups or sometimes alone, I couldn't deny my feelings at that point." Marie takes a deep breath "We've been going out for 2 months." She finally says  
  
Marie waits for some kind of response, but gets nothing and finally she hears the click on the other end of the line as Val hangs up the phone.  
  
*******************  
  
Val sat there stunned, after she hung up for almost 5 minutes what had seemed as such a great day, was now bleak and dreary, in a daze she picks up the phone and dials the all so familiar phone number of her best friend Caitie. Val slams the phone down on the first ring.   
  
"Who am I kidding, Caitie wont talk to me, after all that I did to her." Val sighs  
  
5 minutes later the doorbell rings, Val opens the door and to her surprise Caitie is standing there.  
  
"Caitie?" Val asks "What are you doing here?"  
  
"You called and hung up after one ring. You never do that so I knew something was wrong."  
  
"How did you know?" Val asks cofused  
  
"Uh hello caller ID 21st century, remember? So what's wrong?"  
  
Val sits down right on her front step and tells Caitie about this mornings phone call.  
  
"You can say it" Val says when she is done   
  
"I don't need to, and I don't want to" Caitie says  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cause I am your best friend, no matter what. That's why."   
  
"So what do I do?" Val asks  
  
*********************  
  
Numbly Marie stares at the phone sitting on the edge of her bed willing it to ring. A knock comes at the door and she ignores it, but the knocker persists, and finally lets themself in.  
  
"So did you call?" Ali asks  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Went bad"  
  
"Yes, why can't this just be a Cinderella story? I meet Tyler we fall in love…..happily ever after, there is no friend in that equation."  
  
"And life isn't a cartoon."  
  
"I know, I know and I know life isn't fair and it isn't great and all that other crap."  
  
"Your ranting." Ali says  
  
"So? I am allowed to, I just ruined a friendship"  
  
"OK I'll give you that, but now you can go public with your relationship with Tyler."  
  
"Right, maybe we should of never said anything to begin with."  
  
"Is that what you really wanted?"  
  
"Of course not, but I didn't want to ruin a friendship either."  
  
"I think you did the right thing, but I know it doesn't matter what I think." Ali says gently  
  
"Can I come in?" Tyler asks knocking on the door.  
  
"Yea, I was just leaving." Ali says getting up  
  
"I told her and she didn't even yell or cry or say anything she just hung up" Marie says   
  
"I'm sorry and I know you are probably wondering if it was the right thing to do, and I'm not sure I even know, but I do love you and I am sure about that." Tyler tells her  
  
"I am too, so then we did the right thing?"  
  
"Yes, it was best, and she would of found out eventually anyway and it would of been worse."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"Course I am, now how about we go and try to enjoy some of this nice weather? Maybe go to the beach?" Tyler suggests  
  
"OK, I'll go put my bikini on"   
  
"Great I'll tell everyone else."  
  
A half hour later the four of them are enjoying the ocean without a care in the world, the mornings events forgotten.   
  
That night Jamie and Ali decided to take a walk on the beach and Tyler and Marie decide to stay behind and watch the sunset.  
  
"It's so beautiful" Marie sighs "It makes you forget about everything."  
  
"It is beautiful, like you." Tyler says to her.  
  
She smiles thoughtfully. "We'll be OK right? I mean it will be tough but it'll be OK?"  
  
"Yes, everything will be OK." Tyler says as the last sliver of sun drops into the ocean.  
  
TBC'd R&R and Vote and all that stuff lol thanx!  



End file.
